


let me hear you

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, not really but there's praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: “From now on, you listen to me,” Hajime says, and with his mouth full, Tooru can't really argue with him.He assumes Hajime will use this chance to complain about Tooru being too noisy during sex (and in general) - he's wrong. And for once he doesn't mind.





	let me hear you

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is an incongruent mess of feelings, like my friend says: no matter what i write, all of my iwaois turn into soft domestic fluff

Reaching up to cover Tooru’s mouth, Hajime _growls_.

“Will you shut up for a second?” he hisses, pushing his hips up from the bed and literally _lifting_ Tooru up in the air as he’s seated on top of him, straddling him in a position where, normally, Tooru is in control.

This time Hajime pushes him over, the other hand still solidly digging into his hip, his cock still buried inside Tooru in a heavenly way, pulling out only a few centimeters in the process as they roll, Tooru now on his back against the mattress as Hajime presses deeper inside again.

“Shouldn’t you _ask_ before trying to dominate me, Iwa-chan?”

“If I’m in control, I don’t have to ask,” Hajime grunts, but after a second of thinking, he leans further in over Tooru so they’re almost face to face. “Do you mind?” He asks anyway and Tooru bites his lip, shaking his head. To this, Hajime smirks - the kind of smirk reserved for when he's sure of a win, so full of confidence that Tooru could come on the spot just by looking at him, even more so while being fucked by him.

Hajime leans in over him, pressing a hand down on the bed next to Tooru’s head for balance, using the other one to grab the duvet. He pulls it closer, pressing the fabric into Tooru’s mouth.

“From now on, you listen to me,” Hajime says, releasing his hold of the duvet, letting it fall out slightly so it is no longer choking Tooru, relaxing again when he hears Tooru breathe through his nose. Tooru bites at the fabric with a frown and Hajime grabs his hands, pulling them over his head and holds them there, looking down at him as he returns his attention to moving his lower body again, thrusting into Tooru from an _amazing_ angle.

“Fuck, Tooru, now your dumb overthinking ass is probably going to turn this around and think that I hate when you’re noisy, but I love it,” Hajime begins whispering through half-gritted teeth as he quickens the tempo, thrusting into him, pressing against the spot that makes Tooru’s entire body tingle slightly in pleasure.

“I love your little raspy breaths, like you’re gasping for air every single time and when I hit you _just_ there,” - Hajime thrusts another time, showcasing what he means as the pleasure spreads through Tooru’s entire body - “and I know when I do, not just from the sounds,” Hajime has, and looking up at him, Tooru can _see_ the sweat glistening on his forehead and he's so beautiful, so strong and intense as he looks down at Tooru, making his entire body feel like pudding, not just from being fucked senseless.

“And you fucking do that tiny _whimper,_ pressing your lips together like you don’t want me to hear, but I do, and I love it, and I love—“ his thrust stutters at the same time his sentence is cut short, and he lets go of Tooru’s hands instantly, placing one on the pillow next to Tooru’s ear again to keep his weight up, reaching down between them and grabbing Tooru’s already throbbing cock, pumping it intensely instantly as if he had been showing it attention the whole time.

Tooru cries out around the duvet, but the sound is muffled, and Hajime leans down again, resting on his elbow instead of his palm, almost close enough to kiss Tooru, his back bowed in an arch over Tooru’s chest as he keeps pumping at Tooru’s cock, his thrusts irregular but still powerful enough to make it all a bit too much for Tooru.

“And I love it when you say my name,” he whispers, sounding just as out of breath as Tooru feels. He pulls out the duvet and Tooru gasps, breathing in air.

“ _Hajime_ ,” Tooru says, his voice raspy and breaking slightly, and Hajime grunts as he continues fucking him.

“Come for me, Tooru, I want to hear you,” he says, again through gritted teeth, and Tooru, already on the edge of an orgasm, realises that Hajime is fighting to hold back from coming himself, waiting for _him_ to go first.

When Hajime thrusts in again, Tooru comes with a cry, halfway through repeating his lover’s name as he gives up on trying to say anything, his orgasm sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. His legs and arms feeling too heavy to even lift, his body tingling as if after electric shock. After only a few more, even less controlled thrusts, Hajime comes as well, plopping down on top of Tooru with a grunt as soon as he pulls out.

Both of them try and catch their breath as feeling returns to Tooru’s body and he starts to notice how _heavy_ Hajime is on top of him and the uncomfortable feeling of his come between their chests, warm and sticking to their skin, mixed up with the sweat covering both of their bodies at this point.

“Fuck,” Tooru finally manages to say, and Hajime’s only reply is a mix between a grunt and a giggle.

“Yeah,” Hajime says, pressing his head into the crook of Tooru’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Fuck,” he repeats after Tooru as an afterthought, and Tooru chuckles.

“So, you _do_ like the sounds I make,” Tooru says, biting his lip to hold back the taunting grin, and Hajime slowly raises his head to look at him.

“Oh my god,” Hajime says, and Tooru is unsure if his blush is afterglow or he's actually flustered over it.

“I should call you by your given name, from now on” Tooru comments, smiling as he sees Hajime’s eyes widen, just as he expected.

“No,” Hajime just says, shaking his head as he rolls off Tooru, turning to the night table to reach out for some tissues to dry them off.

“Why not?” Tooru asks, not even trying to keep the teasing away from his voice, expecting Hajime to deny what he _just_ told him while they were doing it.

“Because I’d jump you at an inappropriate time,” Hajime admits calmly, matter-of-factly, and this time it is Tooru who gapes at him.

“I-I—oh my god, Iwa-chan!” he hisses, turning his face away and covering it in the crook of his elbow, a futile attempt at hiding his blush.

“What? You wanted me to say it,” Hajime says, _too_ casually for the conversation they’re having, leaning over and drying off Tooru’s stomach for him. “While we’re at it, there’s _one_ of your noises I’m pretty done with,” he says, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully.

Tooru slowly lets his arm fall to the side again, looking up at him suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Your horrible snoring,” Hajime says with that same smirk again, and this time Tooru doesn’t use his own arm to cover his face, instead rolling over like Hajime did before, hugging his boyfriend as _he_ buries his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck, pressing his nose against his throat.

“You’re so _mean_ to me Iwa-chan! So mean!” he cries out, keeping his face hidden between Hajime’s neck and hairline, hiding the smile he can’t seem to force off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> surprisingly well spoken for someone who's this close to an orgasm amirite???
> 
> also, really, im sorry if this is a mess, i finished at 4am and, you know, fuck editing


End file.
